


can't get enough

by tigermochaeyu



Series: MoChaeYu College AU [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, pure fluff, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: Tzuyu likes taking pictures of her girlfriends





	can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. I love ChaeYu, and I love MoChaeng, and I couldn't decide who I wanted to write Chaeyoung with more, so MoChaeYu was born.

The soft click of a camera is the only unnatural sound in their little bubble. Between the soft, methodical beats pouring out in between the trees, the chirping of birds watching from above, and the soft pads of dancing feet on the grass, the three girls are at absolute peace. Tzuyu’s lap is littered with Polaroids and rolls of film, both empty and full, yet no amount of pictures would be enough to satisfy the growing heart inside her chest.

“You’re cute when you can’t get enough of us,” Chaeyoung comments offhandedly, eyes and pen never leaving the notebook in her hands as she addresses Tzuyu. The shortest girl is leaned back against a thick trunk of a tree, its roots twisting and overlapping beneath her legs, and Tzuyu can’t help but take another photo of her.

“Why are you so cute, Tzuyu-ah?” Momo giggles between pants of breath, ruffling her girlfriend’s hair as she sits down between Tzuyu and Chaeyoung and drains the rest of her bottle of water in one sip. Chaeyoung, ever the prepared one in their relationship, smiles before pulling another water bottle out of her bag and tossing it to her girlfriend.

“Thanks, Chaeng,” Momo beams at the shortest girl before crawling into her lap as best as she can. Chaeyoung grimaces playfully, yelling about how Momo’s sweaty ass should be nowhere near her brand new songwriting notebook, but Momo ignores her in favor of finding a more comfortable position.

Tzuyu takes a photo the second Chaeyoung stops trying to push Momo off of her.

“You have all of these photos of us but not a single one of you,” Chaeyoung scolds with a frown. “You know what? That’s it. Momo, get the camera.”

“You wouldn’t,” Tzuyu says flatly, but Momo is already grinning at her as she makes her way off of Chaeyoung’s lap, and Tzuyu knows she won’t win this fight without an advantage. So like any dignified human being, she scrambles up to her feet and starts running.

“Get her!” Chaeyoung laughs out more than she yells, her and Momo jumping up onto their feet to chase their girlfriend through the trees.

Momo and Chaeyoung succeed in their plan, snatching the camera from their girlfriend’s hands and taking multiple pictures of a pouting Tzuyu with a smug looking Momo, before trading off.

“Hey how come you smile with Chaeng but not me?” Momo asks with the cutest pout ever playing on her lips. If Chaeyoung was the one pouting, Tzuyu would give up her games immediately and hug her.

“She’s my favorite,” Tzuyu teases instead as she responds with a shrug, but quickly runs over to kiss the pout off of Momo’s lips. The click of a camera causes the tallest girl to freeze, looking at the shit eating grin on Momo’s face.

“Gotcha,” Momo giggles, and if Tzuyu wasn’t so mad that she got played she would fawn over how adorable her oldest girlfriend is.

“You guys suck,” Tzuyu pouts, but two pairs of lips on either of her cheeks makes it hard for her to not smile brighter than the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Thanks for reading my lil thing here.
> 
> I like to write polyamorous relationships because I feel like they're not often represented as just soft couples, so I'll occasionally post more MoChaeYu as I write little things here and there.
> 
> Also, feel free to DM me requests @tigermochaeyu on twitter! I'll do my best to write them!


End file.
